


The Long Road

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Soldier's Song [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark One engages the services of the notable sell-sword, Lady Belle to aid him in a quest to transport a package from one kingdom to another. What he doesn't tell her though it that the package is a young princess. Through their long journey their friendship is tested and they are faced with the choice of fulfilling their duty or listening to their own hearts when they reach their destination. Part of the Rumbelle is Hope Tumblr Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> I received the anonymous prompt of 'Warrior!Belle and Dark One!Rumple. Teaming up to deliver a very important package to a kingdom. Said package is a baby' for this fic and this is what came out. If my prompter wants to tell me who they are as I would love to thank you properly, this was an awesome prompt to work from.

“Hatter I am not inclined to beg,” snapped Rumplestiltskin as he paced his tower laboratory.

“Funny, that seems to be exactly what you’re doing,” said Jefferson as he lounged on the ornate chaise that sat beneath one of the high windows.

Rumple growled, giving the great spinning wheel a vicious spin before he turned back to his friend, “Name your price,” he said, “All the gold you can carry plus I have some jewels in storage that would make a fine gift for Grace when she is grown.”

“Then you may give them to her on her eighteenth birthday like the affable adopted Uncle Dark One you are,” said the hatter, sniggering at the scowl that was sent to him through the spokes of a wheel, “I’m sorry old friend. Any other day I would be happy to help but I already have commitments to attend to. Surely you don’t need me tagging along anyway?”

“I need an extra pair of eyes and an extra pair of hands but most importantly someone I can trust,” said Rumple, “The nature of the spell on the infant means that I cannot use my magic or she will be harmed. Damned fairies meddling as always. The king only came to me because no one else was brave enough to make the journey with her and the price I got out of it was too good to resist. Problem is now I have to transport this child halfway across the world and I cannot do it alone.”

“Surely the king can provide a nursemaid and a knight?” said Jefferson, “If his child is so important he had the fairies enchant her then…”

“The child is merely a political tool for him,” said Rumple with a wave of his hand, “Daughters are never of consequence to the nobility unless they’re married off and whelping an heir or two. Why a six month old needs to be transported to her five year old betrothed’s kingdom sixteen years in advance of a wedding though is beyond me.”

Jefferson regarded the sorcerer with a curious look, “This is getting to you isn’t it?”

Rumple waved a dismissive hand, “It matters little to me what those noble idiots do with their young,” he said, “What matters to me is making sure this package is delivered without it being abducted, killed or otherwise interfered with by the several hundred at least that would wish to see her dead and without magic such a task may be…”

“A little beyond you?” said Jefferson before he sat up properly, “You know, there is someone you could ask.”

“No,” said Rumple fiercely.

“I haven’t even mentioned a name yet.”

“You don’t need to mention a name,” said Rumple, “I know exactly who you’re thinking about and there is not a chance this side of hell that I will ever work with her again.”

“Just because you’re worried you can’t keep your hands off her,” said Jefferson, getting to his feet and picking up his ornate hat.

“Oh do behave Hatter, you’re entirely too tiresome,” said Rumplestiltskin, turning to his work bench, “I have absolutely no thoughts in regards to placing my hands anywhere on Lady Belle’s person except perhaps for around her pretty little neck when she’s being her usual aggravating self.”

Jefferson chuckled, “So you do think she’s pretty then?” he said, easily dodging the fire ball thrown towards him so that it impacted harmlessly against the stone wall, “You know she speaks just as highly of you. Last time I saw her she referred to you as a brilliant monster.”

“The compliment of the year,” said the sorcerer, “If you have nothing further to add to this conversation other than ridiculous notions about my perceived attraction to that woman then you can take yourself off my grounds. I have a problem to solve.”

Jefferson affected a mocking bow before he headed to the door, “Think on it old man,” he said, “She’s fierce, strong and loyal. The best sell sword this side of the Southern Isles. You’d be hard pressed to find anyone better to aid you in your quest. Come for tea when you get back, Grace longs to see her Uncle Rumple.”

“Give the dear girl my regards,” said Rumple, not turning from his workbench, “Hold your daughter extra tight tonight Jefferson, not everyone knows what a gift a child is.”

Jefferson smiled sadly at his friend’s back, seeing the tightness in his shoulders that spoke of his unease. What it didn’t speak of though was whether the unease was born of the child’s fate or the prospect of working with the young warrior who both irritated and intrigued the sorcerer. With a final silent wish that his friend would find some peace, Jefferson left the laboratory, intent on holding his daughter as tightly as Rumple had demanded.

xxxx

Lady Belle threw open the large chest, reaching inside and pulling out a large battleaxe with ease despite it being half her size. She tested the sharpness of it and frowned, heading to the plethora of smith’s tools set at the side of the room and settling on the bench as she selected the roughest of her whetstones. She began to work the blade in gentle strokes, pausing now and then to check her work and gradually moving to smoother stones until she picked up her finest to finesse the blade. 

When she was finally contented with the state of the axe, she set it down on the workbench, picking up another small throwing axe and testing its weight in her hand. Without warning, she shot to her feet, turning and throwing the axe with a ferocity that would have easily killed any other assailant but her victim raised a hand, stilling the blade in mid air. 

“A good afternoon is the more customary greeting dearie.”

“It is also customary to announce your arrival rather than lurk in a corner. What do you want Rumplestiltskin? I have a dragon that needs slaying two villages over so I don’t have time for your mischief today.”

Rumple offered to woman before him an elegant bow, smiling at her snort of derision at the gesture, “My apologies, Lady Belle,” he said, “I have come with a proposal.”

“Not interested,” said Belle, heading over to him and plucking the axe from the air where it still floated before him, “No proposal from you ever ends well.”

“Last time was an error,” said Rumple, “I did apologise.”

Belle scowled, “You cost me a prized broadsword and the chance to serve on the Royal Guard.”

Rumple leaned back against the wall and folded his arms over his chest, “You would have been bored serving on the Royal Guard,” he said, “At least listen to what I have to say?”

Belle turned from him, fastening a sword around her waist before hefting an ornate round shield onto her back, “I doubt you’re going to leave me be until I do,” she said, turning back to the work bench and picking up the heavy battleaxe, “Bet you’d best walk and talk Dark One. I lose a gold piece for every villager fried by that bloody beast before I take its head off and it’s a day long march.”

Rumple waved his hand, ridding Belle of the tools of her trade before they reappeared on her workbench once more, “Or you could make us some tea and here me out. Then I’ll magic you right into the old fire breather’s lair and you can have at him without the day long march.”

Belle narrowed her eyes at the sorcerer before she crossed the room, opening a small cabinet and puling out a bottle of whiskey and two fine cut glasses. 

“If I’ve got to listen to you prattle on then we’ll have something stronger than tea,” she said sitting down at a nearby table and pushing out the opposite chair with the toe of her boot, “Sit and speak Rumplestiltskin.”

Rumple pushed himself away from the wall, crossing the short distance to the table and sitting on the chair she had offered him. 

“Do you really think it wise to bait the Dark One dearie?” he said, picking up the tumbler of whiskey she poured him, “You might be the best soldier for a good few miles but you’re hardly a match for me.”

Belle smiled, “Figured you needed me as you’re here,” she said, “Go on, I’m listening. What do you need me for Rumple?”

“I have a deal to fulfil,” said the sorcerer, “A package that requires delivery from one side of our world to another. Problem is the nature of the package requires me not to utilise my magic so I need an extra pair of eyes to assist me. A good sword arm wouldn’t go amiss either.”

Belle crossed one booted foot across her knee, the leather of her trousers pulling tightly over carefully honed muscles that gave her a cat like grace Rumple couldn’t help but admire from where he sat opposite her.

“One side of the world to the other?” she said, “It take it that isn’t an exaggeration. Even with a fast mode of transportation we are talking a six week journey at least.”

“Eight by my reckoning,” said Rumple, “And that’s with a good twelve hours travel a day.”

“I could make a lot of money in eight weeks,” said Belle, “It’s the chimera spawning season and I can make a king’s ransom with a few minor exterminations.”

“If it’s gold you want…” said Rumple, spreading his hands with a smile, “I’ll give you the weight of the beast you’re about to kill plus whatever monetary figure you want to name. You’d be at liberty then to only take the assignments you truly want.”

“I like my job,” said Belle, swirling the amber liquid in her glass, “And gold is a means to a roof and food. No Rumple, gold won’t be my price if I choose to help you.”

“Then what do you want dearie?” said the mage, “A kingdom? An army of your own? A prince?”

Belle snorted inelegantly, “If I wanted a prince I would have married that vacuous airhead my father found for me before I told him where to stuff his kingdom and his view of how a daughter should behave,” she said, “No old friend, my price for helping you is a simple one. I want access to that fine library of yours and not the one you sometimes entertain your clients in. Your archive is legendary Rumple and I want to see it. Give me a week in there, a week with those books. That’s my price.”

“Some of those books are rare and dangerous,” said the sorcerer.

“Those same words have been used to describe me,” said Belle, “Already I seem fit to be granted their audience.”

“I offer you gold and you want knowledge,” said Rumple, “You are indeed a strange girl but, if that your price, then I accept. Be at the Dark Castle in a week and we will begin our little quest.”

He threw back his drink and got to his feet but the small, strong grip on his arm stopped him. He suppressed a shudder of desire that raced up his spine as the warm skin of Belle’s hand met wrist.

“Not so fast Dark One,” said Belle, “You promised me a free ride to my assignment and I don’t think you’re the kind of man who goes back on a deal now are you?”

“You’re quite right,” said Rumple, a wave of his hand restoring her weapons to her before he drew an arm about her waist, “Shall we dearie?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, red smoke enveloping them and leaving nothing but their empty whiskey glasses as evidence that anyone had been in attendance in Belle’s home.

xxxx

Bell trudged up to the great black gates that marked the entrance to the grounds of the Dark Castle. She had made the trip several times and, as before, the gates opened to admit her without any command or even touch from herself. She didn’t pause to regard the unkempt gardens, her boots echoing on the marble steps that led up to the door. She took hold of the heavy knocker, bashing it soundly against the door and frowning as it failed to open as it usually did. 

“Not thinking of scaling the walls to get in are we dearie?”

“Rumple,” growled Belle, whirling round to face the imp at her back, her eyes not giving any indication of the thumping of her heart in her surprise.

“Did I startle you?” said Rumple, “Just wanted to make sure those legendary reflexes of yours are still in working order.”

“You’re lucky they are or you’d have been speaking in a higher register than even you like to use,” said Belle with a smile, “Now I believe I hauled myself up this sorry mountain of yours because we had a job to do, so shall we get to it?”

“Not so fast,” said Rumple stepping back from her enough to produce a contract with a flourish of his hand, “The terms of our agreement. If you would be so kind as to sign.”

Belle took the contract from his hand, reading the concise terms in Rumple’s familiar hand, “Well it all seems to be in order,” she said, taking the pen from the imp’s fingers, “Turn about and I’ll sign it.”

Rumple did as he was bidden and Belle pressed the parchment to his back, signing her name with a practiced hand.

“I trust you won’t be trying to wriggle out of anything if the going gets tough dearie,” said Rumple.

“As much as I trust you won’t be trying to do me out of my reward once we’re done,” said Belle, “My sword and my skills and if necessary my life, are at the disposal of this quest until it is complete. Do not disappoint me Rumplestiltskin; I’m putting a lot of faith in you.”

“I could say the same,” said the imp, “I trust you have brought all you need. I have arranged for provisions to be ready for us at our collection point. We will have food, money and a covered wagon that will provide shelter should we not be able to avail of an inn.”

“Then let’s go,” said Belle, stepping into his grasp without hesitation. 

It was only moments before the smoke that surrounded them cleared and Belle found herself in the throne room of an unfamiliar kingdom. She stepped away from Rumple, her hand clasping the hilt of her sword as she took in their surroundings. Guards lined the walls and covered every exit but it was the sight of the Blue Fairy that gave her most pause, surprised to see such a creature of the perceived light side of magic in the same room as the Dark One. 

“Rumplestiltskin, welcome,” boomed the king as he rose from his throne, his portly frame reminding Belle too much of her estranged father.

“Your Majesty,” said the imp at her side, “Might I introduce the Lady Belle, my partner in this endeavour. Your daughter will be well protected with her as her guard.”

It was only years of suppressing her emotions that stopped Belle reacting in anyway to his words but ice coursed through her veins as she realised what the so-called package truly was. She maintained her silence though as she silently cursed the sorcerer beside her but it didn’t stop her hearing the rest of the conversation.

“Lady Belle is of course well known and very well respected,” said the king, “As for my daughter, I trust you will not fail in your endeavour to transport her to her new home.”

“Your Majesty,” said the Blue Fairy as she fluttered at the king’s shoulder, “I must question your decision to utilise this creature as the means of transporting your daughter.”

“Your magic means she cannot be touched by mortal hands,” said the king, “And none of your folk were willing to make the journey. The Dark One was our only option. Rumplestiltskin can you guarantee my daughter’s safety and the integrity of the spell upon her during your journey?”

“I can,” said the mage, “She will reach her destination in the state you see as fit.”

“You will not be able to use magic Dark One,” said the fairy, “The spell is sensitive and dark magic will cause it to weaken. The child’s total innocence must be preserved until her wedding night.”

Rumple scowled, “I am aware of the restrictions,” he snapped, “The Lady Belle, by nature of our agreement, will be an extension of myself and as such will be able to touch the child without it harming the spell upon her. Now if you might grant me my charge, I would like to make some headway in what remains of the day.”

“By all means,” said the king, “Blue will you please accompany the Dark One and his associate to the nursery. You will find my daughter prepared to leave at your leisure Dark One and if you quest is successful I shall fulfil my end of our bargain.”

“Your Majesty,” said Rumple with a bow.

The Blue Fairy sneered but fluttered towards the nearest door, not speaking as she led them from the room. Belle felt a hand pressed to her back to move her onwards and scowled at the mage at her side, seeing the miniscule flinch in his features that told her he knew she was merely keeping her silence until they were out of earshot of any of the court. As the door closed behind them, Belle looked ahead to the fairy in front of them before she spoke.

“Rheul Ghorm,” she said softly, “Could you possibly give Rumplestiltskin and I a moment? I would like to discuss an issue surrounding the princess’ security and I believe the terms of his agreement with the king insist that such things are done privately.”

The Blue Fairy narrowed her eyes as she turned back to them before she waved a hand towards the nearest door, “There is an antechamber there that you can make use of but it best be quick.”

“Of course,” said Belle, as she headed for the door, “Dark One?”

Rumple nodded, following the woman into the room and closing the door behind them. He had barely turned when the sound of a slap echoed through the quiet room, the painful sting of his cheek the only indication that Belle had moved at all. The warrior glared at the imp, her hand tight on the hilt of her sword as she fought not to draw it.

“You lying double crossing son of a bitch!” she hissed, “A package you said! A gods damned package, not a human being. You expect me to protect you while you transport an innocent child, a baby half way across the world to be placed into the hands of people who have already decided her future. I am a great many things Rumplestiltskin but I am not and never will I be a slave trader.”

“It’s hardly slavery,” said Rumple, “She will be a queen.”

“No she will be a vessel for heirs without the opportunity to ever escape that fate,” said Belle, “It’s slavery, however fine the trappings. I know because that was almost me, that was to be my fate but I grew old enough to escape it before I was forced into marriage. This spell, this disgusting spell they’ve put on her. She will never know the touch of mortal comfort until her wedding night and there is many a princess who will tell you that comfort was the last thing they found in that union. I’ve always known you to be a foul beast Rumplestiltskin but this…this is low even for you. Forget your deal, I’m done with you.”

Rumple grabbed her arm as she made to turn away, “You never asked the particulars of our work dearie so that blame does not lie with me,” he said even as she gave an unladylike snort, “And however noble you wish to be, if you walk out of here right now with your nose in the air, the child will still go. That decision was made long before I had any involvement in it. Her father and the parents of her betrothed saw to that and the fairies provided the rest. She will be taken from this place but she could die along the way. Will you stand there and say better to die than face the fate before her? Or will you defend her on her path and hope that she may grow to find a way to break her bonds, as you did when you left Avonlea?”

Belle’s eyes fell closed as she took a steadying breath, “Why did you agree to this?” she said quietly, “You’re the Dark One, I know that much and I don’t always agree with what you do but this Rumple. Tell me why you agreed to it?”

“The king made me an offer I couldn’t refuse,” said the imp, “But I will say no more than that. If you truly wish to break our deal then I will release you, with no ill will but I must go on Belle and I would prefer to do so with someone I trust at my side.”

Belle opened her eyes, meeting the wild, whiskey coloured one’s before her, “You can’t go alone, not if you can’t use your magic,” she said, “I hate that I’m a part of this but I will go with you. For her sake, not yours and after this is over, I never want to hear another deal or another proposal from you again.”

Rumple nodded, ignoring the twist beneath his ribs at her words, “As you wish,” he said, “Now then dearie, we have a job to do so let’s get to it. Once the princess is in our charge, we will away.”

Belle stepped back as he turned to the door and opened it, preceding her into the hallway where the Blue Fairy floated with a too innocent smile on her small features.

“I trust all is well?” she said.

“But of course,” said Belle, “Now if you would lead us to the nursery, Rumplestiltskin and I would like to begin our journey.”

The fairy nodded, continuing down the corridor until they finally reached a large nursery. Two fairies in human form stood by the crib, a small trunk at their feet already closed and ready to transport. TheY startled at the sight of Rumple in their midst but the almost false smiles didn’t waiver from their faces. 

Belle stood back as Rumple made his way to the crib, reaching in and gently lifting out the sleeping child, his arms making an easy cradle for her. She fought the small smile that wanted to come to her lips at the picture, curiosity seeking to burst from her in a myriad of questions but she kept her silence.

“The child’s name,” said the imp as he motioned for Belle to take up the small trunk containing the infant’s possessions.

“She is unnamed,” said Blue, “That will be chosen by the parents of her betrothed when she arrives.”

“Unnamed?” said Rumple, “What has she been called for the past six months?”

“Princess,” said Blue, “Will that be all?”

“Unless you wish to exchange pleasantries,” said the Dark One, “If not we will be on our way.”

He did not wait for a response, turning on his heel and heading back out of the door without a backward glance. Belle followed close behind, the tiny trunk in her grasp heavy with the burden of her quest even as it felt all but empty. 

There was no one to see them off save for a couple of guards who stood beside the covered wagon that would be their home and transport as they traversed the kingdoms. A small bassinette was set amongst the provisions, next to a bench for whoever was caring for the child. Rumple motioned for Belle to climb into the back, handing the baby into her arms once she was within before he left her for the front of the wagon. He swung himself up into the driver’s seat, taking up the reins and clicking the two chestnut mares onwards, the gates opening to allow them out into the world beyond.

For almost a week they travelled with little more than a word passing between them save for communicating the needs of the child. Rumple slept little, keeping watch in the night when Belle found her rest in the wagon beside the child’s bassinette. The baby herself was a bonnie child, full of smiles for her two protectors and contented with the cow’s milk and small meals they could make for her. She took as easily to Rumple as she did to Belle and the warrior could see a softening of the man whenever he came to care for the child. They had had little trouble so far along the road but Belle kept her wits about her, not wanting to be caught unawares even when they appeared to be in relative safety. 

As the sun begun it’s descent in the sky once more Rumple pulled the horses to a halt in a small forest clearing, jumping down and unhitching them from the wagon, tying them on long reins to a nearby tree. Belle jumped down from the back, pressing a finger to her lips as she nodded her head to the bassinette she had left.

“Don’t wake her,” she said softly, “If she sleeps now we’ll have a chance to set up camp before she needs attention again. Do you need to rest for a while? You haven’t slept in three days.”

Rumple nodded, “I will need a couple of hours once we have the camp set up,” he said, “Will that be alright for you?”

“Of course,” said Belle, “You’re much more pleasant company when you’re rested.”

The sorcerer reached into the back of the wagon and took out a bundle of kindling and logs they had stored carrying it over to where Belle was marking out a circle for the fire with the toe of her boot.

“You’ve barely spoken to me for seven days, yet you judge my personality?” he said, smirking at the scowl she sent him.

“I’m not sure if I’ve forgiven you yet,” said Belle, taking the bundle from him and beginning to build a fire.

“Would it help if I said I was sorry that I deceived you?” said Rumple.

Belle turned from building the fire, hurrying to his side and pressing a hand to his forehead, “Well that is odd, no fever at all,” she said, with a teasing smile, “Is the great Rumplestiltskin truly apologising?”

“If the great Lady Belle is willing to accept so that we may pass the remainder of our journey in pleasant conversation,” he said, taking hold of her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it, “I should have told you and I am sorry.”

“Then you’re forgiven,” said Belle, “I am glad in a way that I’m here. If our princess must go, I would rather be there to defend her than see her harmed in the journey. Just promise me you will be open and honest with me from now on.”

“As much as I may,” said the imp, “Now shall we see to the fire before someone wakes up demanding attention.”

Belle nodded, heading back over to the fire she had been building, hearing the sounds behind of Rumple taking what they would need from their wagon. They soon had a serviceable camp set up with light to spare and Belle set out what she would need to prepare them a meal whilst Rumple took himself off to the wagon to sleep for the few hours he needed. 

Twilight was finally drifting away when a pitiful cry rang out in the clearing, the princess fussing in her bassinette that Belle had settled beside her as she worked. Leaving her task Belle picked up the child, holding her a little awkwardly as she tried to calm her.

“There now, what’s the matter sweetie?” she said, “You’re fed and you’re clean so you’ll have to give me a moment to find what has upset you.”

She got to her feet, bouncing the small child in her arms as best she could but still the princess’ cries rang out in the otherwise silent glade. She heard a rustle from the wagon and cursed softly. She looked up to see Rumple stood in the opening of the cloth cover, clad only in a red silk shirt and leather trousers, his usually wild hair even messier for his sleep.

“Is something the matter?” he said, his eyes narrowed in an attempt to adjust to the dim light.

“I didn’t mean for you to be woken,” said Belle, “But I just can’t settle her and I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Rumple jumped down from the wagon, “Let me see,” he said, closing the short distance between them and taking the child from her arms, “She’s warm and dry. Has she eaten?”

Belle nodded, “Not more than an hour ago and she took a lot,” she said, “Is she sickening maybe?”

Rumple hefted the child until she was better placed on his shoulder, his hand rubbing firm circles against her back, “There’s probably a far less dramatic explanation,” he said, smiling as the infant princess let out a belch better suited to a hardened barbarian, “And there we go. All the bouncing about and change of scenery from day to day is probably unsettling her and she might have taken too much air with her milk. Poor thing had a belly ache.”

Belle huffed out a soft laugh at his words, “Since when did the Dark One gain so much knowledge on childcare?”

“Baelfire suffered dreadfully when he was small, it would take me hours to settle him sometimes. He…” 

Belle frowned as the imp trailed off, turning away from her with the child still in his grasp.

“Who…who is Baelfire?” said Belle, “A son?”

Rumple nodded though the movement was so subtle that Belle would have missed it had she not been watching so intently.

“You have a son,” she said, “I never knew.”

“There are few that do,” said Rumple sadly, “I lost him.”

Belle raised a hand, placing it on his shoulder that wasn’t occupied by the now contented child, “I’m so sorry my friend,” she said, “How did he die?”

“He didn’t,” said Rumple, “But I lost him all the same. He is in a land that has no magic and I cannot reach him, however hard I have tried in my very long life.”

“So he was a child born to you when you were still mortal?” said Belle, feeling him stiffen beneath her grasp, “I research everything Rumple, including the curse of the Dark One after you and I first crossed paths. I know you were a mortal man once but little else.”

“There isn’t all that much to know of that life,” said Rumple, turning to her once more, “I was nothing but I was Bae’s father back then.”

“Then you were something,” said Belle, cupping his cheek in her palm, “I know you didn’t mean to tell me about your son but I will keep your confidence all the same.”

“Thank you,” said Rumple sincerely, “Now then, how about we work on you being able to comfort our charge a little better. You need to have confidence when you hold her, trust that she won’t break.”

“Easier said than done,” said Belle, stepping back as she realised he was purposefully changing the conversation, “I’m so worried I’ll hurt her.”

“Take a seat,” said the imp, gesturing to the blanket Belle had spread out beside the fire. 

Belle did as she was told, tensing as he kneeled in front of her and placed the child in her arms. The princess immediately began to fuss again and Rumple tutted at the set of Belle’s hands, supporting the child as he moved them to a surer grip. Despite the hold, the baby still cried and Belle looked up at Rumple in pleading.

“I can’t. She just doesn’t like me,” she said,

“Nonsense, she just feels your tension,” said Rumple, leaving his crouched position before her and stepping from her sightline.

Belle wondered if he meant to leave her alone and it startled her as she felt him settle at her back, his arms coming around her to better hold the child once more. 

“Just trust yourself,” he said, his voice closer to her ear than she had ever known it even when he had tried to startle her, “You have the surest hands and you won’t harm her or drop her.”

Belle took a steadying breath, both to calm her nerves and the settle the fluttering of her heart that had jumped in surprise at the imp’s closeness. Rumple’s hands moved from where they covered hers but their path stopped as they reached her waist, holding her gently and lending her support as she cradled the child. The princess slowly began to quiet in her grip and Belle smiled as she felt the little body relax against her. 

“There now,” said Rumple, his tone far softer than she had ever heard from him, “You have a happy little princess.”

Belle frowned at the title they constantly called the baby in her arms and she turned her face slightly to meet the gaze of the man beside her.

“I wish she had a name,” she said, “Do you think we could give her one? We don’t have to tell anyone when we reach our destination but I’d like to call her something other than princess or baby whilst she’s ours.”

“Ours?” said Rumple before he frowned, “Don’t get too attached dearie. She is an adorable child but she has people waiting for her.”

“I know,” said Belle, “But surely she deserves a name.”

“As you wish,” said Rumple, “Do you have something in mind?”

Belle shook her head, “I can think of nothing that suits her,” she said, “You know a lot about names. Can you suggest anything?”

“Elora,” said Rumple, “You could call her Elora.”

Belle smiled, “Elora. I like it,” she said, as the baby snuffled softly against her shoulder, “I think someone else does too.”

Without thought, she pressed a kiss to the imp’s weathered cheek but any sensation either of them felt from it was short lived as a rustling came from the bushes not far from their camp. Rumple was on his feet in a second, scooping up the bow and arrow Belle kept close amongst her arsenal of weapons.

“Stay close to the child,” he said as Belle got to her feet, cradling Elora closer to her, glad the child had a grip on the collar of her jacket as she freed a hand to draw her sword.

Rumple headed towards the bush, the arrow drawn tightly in the bow, ready to strike. He disappeared into the brush that surrounded them and Belle kept her senses on alert for any sign that he was in difficulty. She heard the familiar sound of the bow being released and held her breath as she waited for Rumple’s voice to stand her down. What she received instead was the sight of the Dark One, bow in hand, returning with a young buck deer hefted over his shoulder.

“Weren’t you complaining just yesterday that we seemed to be subsisting on little more than bread and cheese,” he said, depositing the beast beside the fire, “Our assailant turned out to be an invitation to dinner.”

“Kind of him,” said Belle with a smile, her stomach clenching in longing at the thought of a proper meal, “You’d best get cooking if we’re going to get to eating him before the dawn.”

“And why should I cook him after I killed him?”

“Because I’m on baby duty dearie,” said Belle, with a giggle, “Now come on, no slacking.”

With a scowl that didn’t meet his eyes, Rumple set to his task, muttering all the while that he shouldn’t have taught the sell-sword how to handle the child.

xxxx

It was just passed midday when Rumple pulled the little covered wagon to a halt, a frown marring his brow as he regarded the two mares before him. 

“Is everything alright Rum?” called Belle from within, “Why have we stopped?”

“Horse has gone lame,” said the sorcerer, hopping down from the driver’s seat, “Is Elora alright?”

“Fast asleep at the moment and dreaming her baby dreams,” said Belle, popping her head through the gap in the canvas and leaning on Rumple’s abandoned seat, “Are you sure the horse is lame?”

“Well she’s limping,” said Rumple, steadying the horse before he picked up her back foot, keeping a wary eye on her as he did, “A stone’s got under the shoe.”

He produced a small knife from his belt and gently worked out the offending rock, putting the horse’s hoof back on the floor and giving her another gentle pat, the creature having grown to trust him after six weeks of travelling together. He began unhitching the reins and tethers that restricted both animals, leaving them with only their head collars on. He roped both and led them to a nearby tree that stood on a plush bed of grass.

“We’ll stop for the day,” he said, “Let her rest. We’ve made good time and we’ll reach our destination well before our aim.”

“Shall we get a fire going?” said Belle, “Elora will probably sleep for a little while longer but she’ll be hungry again before too long.”

Rumple nodded, “There was a little stream about a quarter mile back,” he said, “I can stay with the babe for a while if you want to bathe.”

Belle wrinkled her nose, “A bath would be nice but you can go first, that shirt is starting to stick to you,” she said before looking down at her own attire, “Mine isn’t too much better, I’ll admit.”

Rumple waved a dismissive hand, “You’re fine my dear,” he said, crossing the short distance to hear and leaning against the driver’s seat, “If you’re happy to see to the fire I can go and make myself slightly less repugnant.”

Belle chuckled, “Now I never said that,” she said, reaching out to gently tug a lock of his wild hair, “I would never refer to you as repugnant, intolerable perhaps but never repugnant.”

Rumple placed a hand over his heart, playfully staggering a few steps back from the wagon, “Such a profession of affection my dear,” he said, “This black old heart of mine stutters in response to your caring words.”

“You’re an ass,” said Belle disappearing back into the wagon, reappearing moments later with a bundle of his clean clothes and tossing them towards him, “Go and get clean old man and bring some fresh water back with you. I want to boil some up to take with us in case we don’t find another water source. We can’t risk running out for Elora’s sake.”

“As you wish my dear,” said Rumple with a small bow, “I shan’t be long. Keep your eyes open, this close to a large kingdom is a breeding ground for bandits and their like.”

Belle nodded before she disappeared back inside the wagon, leaving Rumple to take himself off as she turned her attention to the sleeping baby. She ran a finger over the soft, downy brown hair on her head, careful not to wake her before she pulled herself away, unwilling to address the need to whip the child away from the fate that awaited her. 

The child was awake and bouncing happily on Belle’s knee beside the fire when Rumple returned from the river, carrying a large bucket for them to boil and store for the remainder of their journey. She greeted him with a smile and received one in return but it was Elora’s reaction that widened it, the baby reaching out with chubby fingers for the sorcerer. He set down his burden and picked up the girl from Belle’s arms, not bothered as she reached for his still damp hair and gave it a tug.

“How was the water?” said Belle, getting to her feet and pressing a kiss to Elora’s forehead.

“Freezing,” said Rumple, “But not so bad once you get used to it. Am I fit for company now?”

Belle leaned over enough to kiss his weathered cheek, “You’ll do,” she said, stepping back and picking up her own short sword and bundle of clothes, “She’s eaten so she should settle again soon. I won’t be long.”

She glanced back over her shoulder as she headed back the way Rumple had come from, smiling at the sight of the feared Dark One bobbing gently on his toes as he spoke to the giggling child in his arms. She had known years before when she had first met Rumple that he was not a person to be truly feared unless crossed. When he had been summoned to her kingdom to aid them with the ogres he had claimed her as his price but had backed away when she refused, never once threatening her but clear that only the sacrifice of herself into servitude would be the price of the magic her father craved. It had been two weeks later when she had fled the castle and the unwanted attentions of her fiancé Gaston. It had been she who had paid all the gold she could carry to a group of miners to fell the path to block the ogres, deflecting their course from Avonlea but even with her Kingdom secure she did not go back. 

She had learned to fight out of necessity in a small kingdom like Avonlea but she honed her skills in practice and soon found she had a talent for it. It had been her first month as a sell sword when she had met with the Dark One again, the imp recognising her even with the heavy face coverings she had taken to using lest her father come after her. It had been then he had offered her a deal, her skills with a sword assisting him with a problem he had to solve for the nobility, the gold enough to purchase finer weapons and good lodgings. It had been the first of many bargains between them and they had slowly become reluctant friends. Years though had not even scratched the surface of the man and it had been the weeks they had spent together taking Elora to her knew home that had truly let her see him and she couldn’t deny the growing longing she felt. 

She shook off the thoughts as she reached the river, keen eyes checking around her before she set down her bundle and stripped down to her undergarments. She kept her sword on the water’s edge before she waded in, the cold water enveloping her and chilling her skin. It didn’t take long though for her body to adjust but she still didn’t allow herself to fully relax, a life often spent on the road meaning her senses were well honed. 

The sound of boots on the bank had only just reached her ears as she swam to the bank and took hold of her sword, the tread of several heavy shoes rather than Rumple’s softer leather already telling her the intrusion was not a welcome one. She had drawn the blade and sunk into the cover of the reeds when the group came into view, the four men clad in black and looking dusty from the road. 

The fine hairs on the back of Belle’s neck rose at the sight of them and she knew better than to let herself be seen. She looked at the small pile of her clothes, glad she had at least discarded her boots and her leather tunic at the camp before she had wandered to the river. The woven trousers and peasant shirts could be replaced at their destination and were easily expendable. Deciding to keep to the water until she was safe enough to climb out without them seeing, Belle pushed gently back from the bank. Trying to minimise the ripples in the water she moved as slowly as she could, making her way through the rushes in the hope they would keep her concealed. She was not the only creature to have sought the sanctuary of the reeds though, the duck she startled squawking loudly in surprise before it struggled from its perch and took wing to get away from her.

Belle ducked down, hoping the rushes were dense enough to hide her still but she heard the booted feet approaching and knew she would have no choice but to run for it. 

“Well, well, well,” came a sneering voice from above, “What have we here?”

“Nothing to concern you,” she said, pushing aside the reeds at her back to let her out into the middle of the river. 

She pushed away from her assailant but the reeds that had been her friends turned on her and took tight hold of her ankle, preventing her from moving. She took her short sword to it, hacking at the weeds but the water toughened them and she struggled to break through. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders, dragging her onto the bank and finally tearing her foot free. She didn’t pause to celebrate the freedom, striking up with the hilt of her sword and striking the man in the jaw, sending him sprawling as she ran from the bank. His friends were upon her in a second, one of them swift enough to grab her and take her down despite the strength her training had given her. 

Giving up any notion of preserving their lives she struck him with the blade, penetrating his side and forcing him to roll off her in agony. In a second, she was on her feet again, running as fast as she could and soon out stripping the two men still in pursuit of her. She didn’t have enough cover to dive out of sight though, knowing it was only them tiring or her reaching the camp and the sorcerer that waited there that would end the pursuit. She saw the smoke from their fire just above the trees ahead but the men behind her were gaining ground and she knew they would catch her before she reached the camp. 

“Rumplestiltskin!” she cried, without thought to the consequences of the summons.

It took but a moment for the familiar smoke to envelop her as he appeared at her side, the loose silk shirt and leather trousers he had been wearing gone, replaced with heavy layers of dragonhide. The man replaced by the Dark One.

“Belle?” he said, the concern on his face making a lie of his fearsome appearance, but she did not need to answer as her pursuers caught his attention. 

With a wave of his hand, two snails took the place of the two men and Belle felt little pity for them. 

“Were there anymore?” said Rumple, shucking off his heavy coat and wrapping it around her soaked frame, “Belle you must tell me.”

“Two more,” she said drawing the coat tighter around her, “I knocked one down and stabbed the other but they had the drop on me from the start and I couldn’t gain an advantage.”

“They can’t hurt you now sweetheart,” said Rumple, pressing a kiss to her hair, “Go to the camp. I’m going to see if they’re still there and see what they make of meeting me on the riverside.”

“Rumple,” said Belle, laying a hand on his arm, seeing the worry on his face as he turned back, “Be quick please and don’t get hurt.”

“I’ll be but a moment,” he said, the backs of his fingers touching briefly to her cheek before he headed off in his pursuit.

Belle turned towards the camp, not caring for the coarse material of Rumple’s coat around her as the familiar scent of magic that hung on it brought her comfort even as she trembled. She only forgot her own worry as she heard Elora’s cries from their camp but they weren’t the hungry cries that woke them in the night, full and demanding. This cry was high and shrill, pain lacing every shuddering note of it. Belle raced into the camp, seeing the bassinette set away from the fire or any sort of danger but Elora wailed from within it all the same. 

She picked up the child, frantically checking her for injury but finding nothing visible. It was only when she laid a hand once more on Elora’s side and she wailed that Belle realised whatever bothered her was beneath her clothes. She was glad Rumple had fashioned simpler garments for the baby when they decided that the clothes they had been provided with were not only too cumbersome but also too demonstrative of her station as a princess, risking her to every bounty hunter that managed to cross their paths.

She soon had the child bared to her gaze, seeing the tiny patch on her side that looked like a burn. Belle would have thought it an ember that had leapt from the fire but her clothes weren’t singed and she was too far from the modest blaze for a spark to have reached her. Calming the child as best she could she searched the bassinette for anything that could have harmed her, again coming up empty handed. Deciding she could search later she settled herself on one of the logs she had drawn up for a seat, the child in her lap as she reached for the small medical kit she always kept to hand on her travels. She found a tub of salve, gently applying it to the burn, glad when Elora seemed to calm as it took effect. She heard footsteps approaching but the tread was familiar and she felt no need to come to her guard as she cradled her charge. 

“I’m afraid your other two friends made good their escape,” said Rumple, her abandoned clothes clutched in his hand, “The other two will spend the rest of their short lives slithering on their bellies though. Did they hurt you at all?”

Belle shook her head, “No, I’m fine but thank you,” she said, “It’s a long time since I’ve been taken off my guard like that. Can you look at Elora? She’s got something on her side and it’s bothering her no end. I can’t identify what it is. It looks like a burn.”

Rumple frowned, crouching down beside her and examining the mark on Elora’s side, “I did this,” he said, his face falling, “I used magic. When you cried out. I put Elora down and used magic to transport to your side. The spell on her, it reacts to dark magic.”

Belle swallowed hard, “I thought that would only diminish the spell on her,” she said, “Not…not cause her physical harm. What horrid creatures put a spell on a child that causes harm if magic is used? This was an accident but all someone need do is perform dark magic deliberately and she’ll be hurt. I hate those fairies.”

“I should have thought,” said Rumple, setting his hand on the child’s head and stroking her hair, “Can you forgive me little princess?”

“She adores you and you didn’t mean her harm,” said Belle, propping Elora on one arm to take his hand, “It was my fault for calling you.”

“We could sit all day apportioning blame,” said Rumple, “But what matters is that the hurt to Elora was small and you are safe. Forgive me if I insist on standing sentinel the next time you decide to go for a swim though. You should go and dress, you’re soaked to the skin still and I won’t have you taking ill. There are more blankets in the back of the wagon if you need them.”

Belle passed Elora into his arms, glad at least that he hadn’t drawn away from the child when he realised that his magic had caused her harm. She was soon warm and dry but the elements it seemed had no wish for them to stay that way and they were soon forced to find shelter as the rain started to fall. It lasted well into the night, leaving Rumple sat as close to the entrance of the wagon as he could to keep watch whilst Belle bundled up beside Elora’s bassinette. The child slumbered peacefully despite the noise of the rain but Belle found sleep to be elusive.

Her mind whirred as she tried to understand the motivations of her friend and the deal he had made with Elora’s father. He was concerned with harm coming to the child and obviously fond of her yet they were still on a path to deliver into the hands of people who would treat her as little more as an object and a brood mare when she came of age. He had never spoken of the terms of his deal with the king but now the reward he would receive peaked Belle’s interest, the value of it surely vast to have him willing to put the child through the ordeal that awaited her.

“Rumple,” she called softly when another hour went by in worry, “Can I talk to you?”

The sorcerer looked over from his perch, his features hidden in the darkness, “Why aren’t you asleep dearest?”

“Too much on my mind,” said Belle, “Can you come closer, I don’t want to shout and wake Elora.”

The imp left his seat and dropped down onto the next of blankets beside her, the wagon not allowing for much space between Belle and the child. He sat at her feet and Belle sat up to bring herself closer to him.

“If you’re worried about the men by the river…” began the imp but Belle cut him off.

“I’ve all but forgotten about them,” she said, “I wanted to ask you something, about your deal with the king.”

Rumple’s eyes narrowed, “What do you wish to know?”

“What is he giving you to do this?” asked Belle, “You are a good man Rumple, though your magic is dark, and you care greatly for Elora. Why then are you delivering her to the fate before her? You could save her.”

“You wish for me to abduct her? Take her as my ward? Have her shunned by the world for being property of the Dark One?” he said, his voice dangerous and low.

Belle frowned, “Don’t try that rubbish with me Rum,” she said, “You don’t intimidate me in the slightest. I just need to know Rumple. Maybe then this whole situation will sit better with me.”

Rumple sighed, his hand absently taking hers, “You do deserve an explanation,” he said, “I’m taking Elora because I would rather be the one to protect her than let her be taken by another. She is promised to her betrothed and she will go there regardless of who takes her. Would I run away with her and see her safe with a family who would love her? Yes but I cannot. She is enchanted Belle and they would rather see her dead before they let her be taken from them. That’s how they work. As for what I receive, the reward is a straw I cling to. Elora’s father has a map to a stash of magic beans, items that could take me to the land without magic to retrieve my Baelfire. I want my son Belle and it’s like a wound that I would willingly do anything to get him back.”

Belle covered their joined hands with her free one, “All these years I’ve known you and I think I’m finally coming to understand you Rumple,” she said, “I swore my sword and my life to this mission but from now on their yours for as long as it takes to find your son. I want to help you as you helped me that day in Avonlea.”

“I tried to force you to be my maid.”

“And I told you no,” said Belle, “I stood up to the greatest sorcerer in the world and told him no. That day I finally realised how strong I was and I saved my kingdom, then I saved myself. You helped me then and you’ve helped me since.”

“You helped yourself,” said Rumple, “You’re an extraordinary woman Belle.”

“Glad you noticed,” said Belle. 

“I always have,” said Rumple, “And you know it.”

The darkness making her bold, Belle took her hand from atop their joined ones and gently cupped his cheek, her thumb tracing his lips. When he pressed into the touch she found the courage she had been lacking, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. He froze in her embrace before she felt something break in him, his hand abandoning hers in favour of pulling her into his arms. He took control of the kiss and Belle was more than willing to submit to him, years of wanting, of veiled flirtation, of tension that had passed between them finally breaking. 

She fisted her hands in his wild hair as his tongue sought the seam of her lips and she gladly welcomed him within. She raised herself on her knees, taking back a little control as he was forced to turn his face up to her to maintain the kiss. The tightening of his hands at her waist told her he didn’t mind the shift of power and it was only the need for air that broke them apart. 

Belle smiled as her forehead came to rest against his, there breaths mingling between them, “About bloody time,” she said, her fingers carding through his hair, “I’ve been waiting a good two years for that.”

Rumple smiled, “I’ve been waiting since Avonlea,” he said, “The moment you stood your ground against me I knew that no other woman would ever compare. When we met again, much as you infuriated me, I was irrevocably yours.”

“And here’s me thinking you only ever sought me out for my sword arm,” said Belle.

“Oh you are the best soldier I know,” said Rumple, “But more often than not I wanted your company too. Every time it became harder to be in your presence though, I thought you could never want me. I tried to persuade Hatter to come on this quest before I asked you, you know? I couldn’t bear the thought of being with you for eight whole weeks whilst trying to hide my regard.”

“You asked Jefferson to come? He would have driven you mad,” said Belle, her fingers moving beneath the collar of his shirt to stroke the warm skin she found there, “How have these six weeks you’ve been forced to endure me been then?”

“Torture,” said Rumple, “But you gave me hope…hope that this would one day be possible.”

“And from now on?” said Belle, biting her lip before she asked the question in her mind, “Will this be something for the road, a flirtation for the times we’re thrown together or will it be…”

“Forever,” said Rumple, “If you’ll have me, I want forever Belle. I love you.”

Belle’s heart gave leap at his words, before she echoed them, “I love you too,” she said, “You drive me mad but I love you.”

His lips had barely met hers again before Elora snuffled in the bassinette beside them, disturbed by their conversation, the sniffles turning into a demanding wail that pulled them reluctantly from each other’s arms. Belle picked up the child, smiling as she immediately quieted and contentedly settled against her. 

“I guess someone was feeling left out,” said Belle, as Rumple wrapped his arms around them both, “We adore you too little princess.”

For once Rumple didn’t scold her for professing her affection for the child, instead his arms tightened a little more, wordlessly echoing her words.

xxxx

“Look Elora, mountains,” said Belle, the child perched on her knee as she sat beside Rumple on the driver’s bench of the wagon, the snow capped hills ahead and above them with a sheer drop to one side of the road, “Can you say mountains?”

“Dearest, she’s eight months old,” said Rumple, clicking the horses onwards as they started to dance a little on the road ahead of them.

“And? She said shoe the other day,” said Belle.

“Whilst waving around a piece of bread,” said Rumple, “Clearly not a shoe.”

“You’re just a grumpy old man,” said Belle before she tickled the child in her arms, “Isn’t Uncle Rum a grumpy old man, Elora. Isn’t he? Isn’t he?”

Elora giggled heartily, clapping her hands in delight at the attention.

“You two are a conspiracy,” said Rumple, before he gave a tug to the reins before him, “Damned horse what’s the matter with you? Bloody thing’s dancing all over the road.”

“Don’t swear Rum, she’ll pick it up,” said Belle, pressing a kiss to his cheek to take the sting from her words, “You really are grumpy this morning.”

Rumple sighed, “Forgive me sweetheart,” he said, “There nearer we get to our destination, the nearer we are to…”

“I know,” said Belle, her arms tightening around Elora, “I know, my love.”

The mare gave another violent pull, this time with a whine of alarm and Rumple felt his senses come to full alert. 

“Something isn’t right,” he said, “Give Elora to me and draw your sword. We’re being followed.”

“It’s a public road to a great city,” said Belle, doing as he instructed. 

“And we’re at a slow walk, slower than most merchant carriages and yet whoever is behind has yet to pass us,” said Rumple, keeping his eyes on the road, “There are two riders in the tree line.”

“Bandits,” said Belle, “Do you think they’ve come for the princess?”

“Her coming has been known for a while and there were many who would have her for the ransom she would earn,” said Rumple, “Hence the enchantments upon her.”

“Take the horses to a trot,” said Belle, reaching behind her for a bow and quiver, “See if they match us.”

Rumple clicked the horses to a faster pace, struggling a little with the reins one handed. The riders beside them and behind increased their pace to match and they knew with little doubt that they were being targeted. With the weight of the wagon they could not outrun the riders and Rumple cursed that he could not use his magic.

“Prepare to engage them Belle,” he said, “They’re going to try and cut us off, block the path on three sides and leave us with only the cliff.”

“Let them try,” said Belle, notching an arrow into her bow, “A threat to Elora is a signature on their own death warrant in my book. I’ve killed men for far less.”

“There’s my blood thirsty little sell sword,” said Rumple proudly, “They’re moving in.”

The riders finally closed in on them, eight of them moving in on all sides until they forced the wagon to a stop. Rumple did nothing to hide his appearance as he regarded them, glad when several recoiled at the sight.

“Now then dearies, either you are very brave or very stupid to interrupt the Dark One at his business,” he said, his tone impish and mocking, a world away from the one he used in Belle’s hearing, “Be gone and I might let you live.”

“Steady men,” called the ringleader, “He can’t use his magic around the princess. You cannot hurt us Dark One, so hand over the child and we may let you and your wench live.”

“Now I know you’re stupid,” said the imp, “You should know better than to threaten a warrior far superior to the lot of you combined. Lady Belle, how long to fell these beasts so we can be on our way?”

“A matter of minutes if they’re stupid enough to face me,” said Belle, “Their weaponry is home forged and of poor calibre, they have no shields and no form of projectile weapon. They have horseflesh but they are not great riders so that nullifies their height advantage. If they would like to test themselves though, I’m happy to let them taste the blade that has felled many-a better man.”

“Deal maker!” called the leader of the band, “You are always open to a bargain. Let my best stand against your woman. If she wins, you may pass but if we win, you relinquish the child.”

Rumple looked at Belle and she nodded, “You have a deal,” said the imp, “But any tricks and I will turn said woman loose and not one of you will keep your lives to tell the tale.”

Belle left a short sword in Rumple’s reach as she jumped down from the wagon, drawing her own longer blade as one of the riders dismounted. The battle started with no command, Belle easily blocking the blows the man tried to land upon her. She began her own attack as she saw him tiring, her own breath barely heightened despite eight weeks of almost idleness. One blow sent him stumbling towards his comrades at the front of the wagon, their horses dancing out of the way. What Belle did not anticipate though was their own mares taking action, both of them bolting for the gap the riders revealed, Rumple’s shout letting her know the run was unplanned. 

She barely avoided being run down but her opponent was not so lucky, the wheels of the heavy wagon breaking his prone body as they rolled over him. She raced after the wagon as it bounced along the road, hearing Elora’s screams as it began to outstrip her. A bend was fast approaching but the horses turned too late, the wagon skidding out behind them and breaking its bonds with the two mares as it plummeted over the edge.

“Rumple! No!” cried Belle as she watched it fall, praying she would see him appear on the road but there was no cloud of smoke to greet her as she skidded to the cliff edge in time to see the broken wagon tumble over and over down the hill.

“No, please no,” she cried, caring little as the leader of the bandits called his team off with the decision that the princess was dead.

She heard them gallop off and pleaded with any god that was listening that Rumple would appear. It seemed like hours until she heard the faint sound of crying over her own. She hurried to her feet, following the sound until she ducked into the trees. The sight that greeted her though did not fill her with the elation she expected, her heart breaking to see Rumple weeping as Elora cried in agony in his arms. Belle did not need to remove the child’s clothes to see the damage this time, an angry looking burn covering the whole of her bare right arm where it had been torn away.

“I had to Belle,” said Rumple as he saw her, “We’d have died if I hadn’t used my magic and now… take her. I’ve no right to hold her.”

“You saved her,” said Belle, falling to her knees beside him, “Better a burn that will heal than the loss of her life. She’s pained but she’s alive.”

She opened her jacket and tore a strip from her shirt, glad it was clean on as she bound the child’s arm.

“We were half a day’s ride from the kingdom,” she said, “On foot we can make it in a day but we need to move. Rumple please, she needs you to be strong for her.”

“Be strong and take her to the people who won’t love her,” he said, “Oh Belle, if only we could run.”

“I know,” she said, “But we will do what we can whilst she’s still in our charge. Maybe when she’s grown she will remember how loved she truly was.”

Resolve taking his features, Rumple got to his feet, cradling the child to his chest as they made their way back onto the road. Belle keeping her sword drawn against any threat that wished to befall them.

xxxx

Crowds cheered and waved as Rumple and Belle carried Elora up the road towards the towering castle. The king and queen stood at the top of the marble steps, their five-year-old son and Elora’s betrothed looking thoroughly bored beside them. Rumple clutched the child tighter to him as greedy hands reached out from the crowd, eager to touch their new princess despite the fairies’ charms. Elora whimpered softly against him, her little fists curled tightly into his jacket as she sought the familiar comfort. 

Belle kept close to his side, her sword sheathed but her grip still firm on its hilt as they began to climb the stairs. The king opened his arms as they arrived, the fairy hovering at his side transforming into human form, her yellow dress glittering in the sunshine.

“Welcome Princess,” he intoned, barely looking at her two protectors, “Yellow, take her. She is your charge now.”

The fairy took the child from Rumple’s reluctant arms, Elora wailing in protest and reaching out for him, “Hush now, little highness, you are home,” she said, her voice too shrill to ever offer the child comfort.

“Elora, it’s alright sweetheart,” said Belle before she could catch herself.

“Elora?” said the king, “I agreed with her father that she would have no name. Well, it is no matter, she is henceforth called Rapunzel and under our protection. She will be kept safe in the tower we have fashioned to be her home until she is of age.”

Belle took hold of Rumple’s arm, the king’s words chilling her, “Tower?” she said.

“Indeed,” said the king, “A tower where none save Yellow can interfere with her until it is time for her to be wed to our son. She will be cared for.”

“She’ll be isolated,” said Belle, before Rumple covered her hand with his, stilling her protests.

“Majesty,” said the fairy as she unwound the bindings on Elora’s arm, “She has been tainted.”

The king scowled as he regarded the still angry burn on her arm, “You used magic around her?” he said, “Made her impure.”

“I saved her life,” said Rumple, “We were attacked on the road and our coach tumbled from the cliff. Without magic she would have died.”

“Better death than tainted,” said the king, “She’s not worth even becoming a scullery maid. Remove your protections Yellow so that she may be disposed of.”

Yellow waved her hand over the now screaming child but Belle’s cry drowned it out as she saw the hooded executioner step out from behind a line of soldiers. Her cry was all it took though, Rumple waving a hand to transport Elora from the fairy’s arms and back into his own. 

“You’ve made yourself a dangerous enemy, dearie,” he said as he freed an arm to wrap around Belle’s waist, “Without your vile charms, Elora is free to come under my protection and believe me, I will protect what I care for.”

Belle felt the familiar pull of his magic before the world spun on its axis, only righting itself as she found herself in the great hall of the Dark Castle. Elora wailed lustily at the sudden change of scenery but quieted as Rumple held her close, a golden light surrounding her as the burn on her arm disappeared. 

Belle sobbed as she released a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding, “They wanted to kill her,” she said, “They were going to kill her because you saved her.”

“I’m only glad that gnat had to take the protection spell off her first otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to take her from there without doing irrevocable harm,” said Rumple, before he handed the child to Belle, “The castle will provide all you need for her and for yourself. I have work to do.”

“Work,” said Belle.

Rumple nodded, “Though it will pain me to expend so much magic without anyone to pay the price,” he said, his expression far darker than Belle had ever seen, “There are two kingdoms in need of new monarchs. I won’t let the likes of Elora’s birth father or the man she was promised to, to pose a risk to any other infant girl. I will be home when I know they are no longer in power. The castle will protect you while I’m gone.”

Belle nodded before she pressed a kiss to his lips, “Thank you for saving her,” she said, “At least now she’s safe. If she didn’t need me, I’d go with you and let that murderous wretch taste my blade.”  
“Believe me dearest, death by your hand would be a mercy to what I have planned,” said the imp, “I will be home soon.”

He stepped back, a cloud of smoke enveloping him as he disappeared, the sight making Elora giggle and clap as she watched. 

Belle smiled down at her, blinking back the tears that wanted to fall, “Well then little angel, it seems we are guests of the Dark One but you fret, he’s really rather gentle,” she said, “Shall we see to some food, I’m so hungry and you must be too. Then we’ll find a bath and something to dress you in, we need to prove we are civilised and then, if we’re lucky, Rumple might just keep us.”

Elora burbled happily as Belle headed towards the door she vaguely remembered led to Rumple’s kitchen, hoping the castle would be kind and give her what she needed.

xxxx

Rumple leaned in the doorway as he watched Belle gently bounce Elora on the grand four-poster bed, the little girl trying to bear weight on her chubby legs and giggling as she fell onto the soft coverlet beneath her. His heart felt lighter than it had in ages, hope for a future blossoming in his chest as he clutched the paper in his hand, knowing he would have two passengers with him if it led to the beans that would take him to Bae.

“I thought at least I would have been married to you before I came home to find you playing with our daughter upon our bed,” he said, smiling as Belle turned to him in surprise, “But neither of us are what they would call conventional.”

“Our daughter,” said Belle, picking up Elora and carrying her over to him, “Is that what she is?”

“I think she was from the moment I taught you to hold her properly,” said the imp, “You are the most wonderful mother and, if you’ll have me my love, I will make you a wife but in terms of your choosing. I won’t shackle you to hearth and home; you’ll be free to live as you please.”

“Then I’m yours Rumplestiltskin,” said Belle, freeing a hand from around Elora to take hold of his, her hand coming into contact with the crumpled paper, “The map? The king gave it to you.”

“Gave isn’t quite the word,” said the imp, “But I fulfilled my end of the deal and got Elora to her destination safely, so I collected my prize. When Elora is old enough to travel properly, we will follow the trail and find a way to her brother.”

Belle blinked back her tears as she smiled up at him, “I never thought, when you arrived in my armoury all those weeks ago, that I would find myself a family,” she said, “I gained far more than my price.”

“Speaking of your price. I’ve not forgotten our deal dearie,” said Rumple, “Once Elora is asleep, I’ll happily show you to the library you craved access to.”

Belle bit her lip, her hand running up his arm until she reached his cheek, “When Elora is asleep, I crave something more than a library husband,” she said, pressing a kiss to his lips, a laugh escaping her as Elora took the opportunity to pat them both on the cheek in want of attention.

“Then I suggest we wear our daughter out now,” said Rumple, taking the child from her arms, a wave of his hand conjuring an ornate rocking horse in the corner of the room, “Would you like me to create a wooden sword for her so you can teach her to fight from the saddle?”

Belle giggled, “All in good time my dear,” she said, “Maybe wait until after the adolescent tantrums have passed by before you allow her anything deadlier than her own temperament.”

As if encouraged by her mother’s words, Elora wriggled and reached out for the horse before she turned to her new father with a pout befitting her former status. Her softly uttered first word though ensured she would forever get what she wanted, her own decision on her parentage made as she spoke to the sorcerer.

“Dada.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. xxxx


End file.
